


League of Love

by Ezla



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezla/pseuds/Ezla
Summary: A compilation of random one-shots that I've written about League of Legends champions with OCs I've created.





	League of Love

Lynn stared at her orb in disbelief. She had done it. She had finally made it to Diamond I. She smiled as she adjusted her badge on her cloak, quickly rushing out to the lobby to say thanks to her new main.

“Akali!” Lynn called out as she spotted her. Akali turned towards Lynn and waved, ending her conversation with Ashe who was the ADC for their match.

“Hey there Lynnie. Great shot calling today. I knew you had it in you.” Akali said as she wrapped an arm around Lynn’s shoulder. “Next thing you know, you’ll reach pro level.”

Suddenly they heard a dark chuckle behind them. Akali glowered over her shoulder, removing her arm to turn around. Lynn didn’t need to turn to know who it was. She had heard that laugh many times before… when the champion facing her back used to be her main.

“Well you’ve done it Lynn. Congratulations. It’s too bad you’re still beneath so many others.” Zed said in a sinister tone. Lynn quietly bit her bottom lip, several emotions swirling around in her heart; pain, sadness, anger, frustration, and least expected, appreciation.

“Watch yourself Zed.” Akali warned, positioning to protect Lynn. Zed slightly grit his teeth but refused to let his emotions give way.

“Or what? It’s not like you can kill me outside the Rift. Now move. I have a lesson to attend to.” He said as he shoved past Akali to walk out the door. Once he was out of earshot Akali spoke.

“A prick like usual. It’s surprising you stayed with him as long as you did.” As she said this Lynn shrugged.

“He’s not so bad underneath it all…” she replied.

 

~Time Lapse~

 

Lynn wasn’t really sure why she was even here, yet she subconsciously walked towards his room while she was thinking about her next match. She was about to turn tail when the door opened revealing Zed.

“Why are you here? Your footsteps were obnoxiously loud.” He said curtly as he leaned against his doorframe. Oddly enough his mask was off, throwing Lynn off her composure. His red eyes seemed to glow brighter in contrast to the dark hallway. His black hair slicked back with a strangely calm expression on his scar littered face. He was also wearing more casual clothing, indicating it was one of his very rare days off from being an assassin.

“S-Sorry… I didn’t realize it. I’ll go.” Lynn quickly said while turning away from him, trying to keep her face from reddening. Before she could leave though his hand was around her wrist. 

“Lynn, we need to talk.” Zed said in a soft tone. It was odd and one of the rarest actions for him, but it meant he was being serious. Lynn stared hard at the ground, thinking about her options. Sadly, there were only two. One, she declines Zed’s proposal and pretend that nothing ever happened, moving on. Or two, address him and the heavy pounding in her chest. After a few moments she made her decision non-verbally; walking towards him and into his room.

She decided to take a look at her surroundings even though she knew where everything was by detail. Nostalgia hit her in an instant. Why did she leave in the first place? She was at home here, and especially with him… She meekly looked at Zed before sitting down on the floor across his futon, waiting for him to start talking.

“So would you mind telling me why you switched mains without telling me first?” Zed scrutinized whilst sitting down on his charcoal colored futon.

“I…” Lynn hesitated in answered, afraid of her feelings and scared of what he might think. She could hear her heart pounding loudly in her chest, looking everywhere around the room other than him. She honestly wondered if he could hear her heart beating from where he was.

She used to struggle fitting in. Discovering her role on the Rift as well as finding the right champions were just as hard. Yet, when she first summoned Zed. She felt a connection; a kinship. She weirdly felt comfortable around him. He wasn’t very amiable at first. Really it just seemed like he tolerated her presence, but as time passed it also seemed that he was accepting her. He became her best friend and everyone else respected her for being able to deal with him as she did. However; other feelings for Zed began to blossom and Lynn wasn’t sure how to handle it, and so she switched mains to both avoid the feeling in her chest but also avoid the question that could’ve broken her friendship with him. Without realizing it though, by switching to Akali so suddenly, she had hurt him and now, here they were in their awkward state.

“Lynn… Look at me.” Zed stated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes to look at him directly. After a few moments of looking him in the eyes, she covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

“I… I can’t.” Lynn said, her words muffled by her hands. She felt her arms being yanked away from her face and red fiery eyes boring into her forest green ones. Her heartbeat quickened, and she was sure with how close he was, he could hear it.

“And why can’t you?” His voice sounded harsh, but his eyes revealed his inner emotion; sadness. She looked away, unable to bear the feelings that were threatening to spill out of her lips. Zed audibly sighed and let her go, turning away from her. "I'm sorry Lynn. I shouldn't be pushing for answers, but..." he clenched his fists tightly, a whirlwind of sentiments stirring inside him.

Zed knew in his heart he was a broken man, one that few would ever come to like let alone love. Yet, he had hoped... For the first time in years, he had hoped that someone would come to do so. Respect, admiration, jealousy, loathing; those emotions he gained very easily, but love… love was something he didn't ever have. Not even from the man he once considered a father. Lynn though, Lynn had given him that feeling. A summoner who was lost and alone, much like him. Due to that reason he longed for answers. He didn’t know why she suddenly changed mains and normally when a summoner did, he would move on. However; Lynn was different. She awakened feelings in him; feelings that he desperately tried to ignore, but couldn’t.

“Zed…” He could hear her voice from behind him. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but with his enhanced hearing, it was easy for him to listen to what she had to say. “I’m just… scared.” He felt the same way, however he let her continue. “I’m scared about losing you… I was so afraid to lose what we had, but… I unknowingly ruined it anyways by running away.” What did she mean? Zed turned slightly back to look at her from the corner of his eye. She wasn’t looking at him. In fact she was looking at the floor as she spoke, pain and sadness evident in her iris’. Her hands pressed tightly against her chest, as if trying to relieve herself of her agony. “I tried so hard to keep it together. So hard to stop these growing feelings, but I can’t. So I changed mains, hoping it would stop, but I just ended up hurting you. Even now I can’t stop this feeling from consuming me. Maybe that’s why I was in front of your door, because I hopelessly missed you.”

Zed turned towards her one more and stooped down to pick her up into his arms, gauging her reaction. Lynn was shocked as Zed had suddenly picked her up by her back and the bend of her knees. Her face turned a bright red as she tried to hide her face into his chest. The smell of a forest and sweat hit her nose as she inhaled, making her relax a little. She enjoyed the feeling of being cradled in his arms even if it might just be a one time thing. She could feel his muscles move as he began walking towards an area in his room. Very gently he set her down on his futon and released his hold on her. She finally looked at him, a small satisfied exhale escaping her.

“Lynn,” Zed began, brushing her brunette hair behind her ear, “Would you like to tell me straight what it is you’re feeling?” She knew that it was now or never. Zed probably already knew what she had been trying to tell him; however, he wanted to hear it directly. She could tell by seeing the odd tenderness in his scarlet eyes.

“I…” Her face began to redden deeply as she was about to say it. “I love you Zed, as more than just friends.” As soon as she finished her words, she could feel his embrace around her.

“I love you as well Lynn.” He softly whispered into her ear.


End file.
